(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluoroacrylic polymer having a good stain resistance, water repellency and oil repellency and exhibiting a lubricating effect, and further to a thermoplastic resin composition having a good stain resistance, water repellency, oil repellency and lubricating property, which comprises a thermoplastic resin and having the above-mentioned fluoroacrylic polymer incorporated therein.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Thermoplastic resins, especially vinyl chloride resins, have very good various physical and chemical properties, and therefore, are widely used in various fields. Nevertheless, these thermoplastic resins are defective in that they have a poor workability. Accordingly, as a means of overcoming this defect, a method has been adopted in which a plasticizer, a processing aid such as a copolymer composed mainly of methyl methacrylate and a lubricant are added, but this method is not satisfactory.
Various research and development has been carried out with a view to solving the above problem, and various vinyl chloride resin compositions comprising processing aid have been proposed; for example, in Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 52-781, Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 52-3668, and Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 50-37699.
The object of these compositions is to maintain a high transparency inherently possessed by the vinyl chloride resin and improve the long-term durability of the workability thereof, such as the drawdown and the elongation at a high temperature, and the lubricating property such as the releasing from the roll surface at the calendering step, and certain effects are attained in these compositions.
Nevertheless, from the viewpoint of improving the productivity and quality, or attaining an energy-saving effect, the development of a vinyl chloride resin composition having a highly durable lubricating property upon working and able to provide a molded article having a good stain resistance, water repellency, oil repellency, gloss and transparency is urgently required. The above-mentioned conventional compositions, however, are unsatisfactory in that they fail to meet the above-mentioned requirements.